


Falling Snowflakes

by boneswrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cat, Cuddles, Dads Logan and Tony, Dog - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Marshmallows, Road Trips, Singing, Snow, soft, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Logan, Tony, Laura and Peter spend winter vacation at Logan's cabin in Canada. Fluff ensues. And a lot of playing in the snow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love this family a lot. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

They made it a point to go to Canada during the winter break ever since the kids were young, seeing as how much the kids enjoyed it up there and how Logan and Tony could use the quiet time away from all the traffic and busy life of the city.

Passed down from his family, Logan owns a cabin in Waterloo, where it’s sunny and breezy in the summer and very snowy in the winter. Seeing as the kids can’t really jump around and build snowmen in the middle of New York City, at least it’s fairly difficult to do so when you live in the heart of the city, Logan and Tony opt to head up the continent to the open where snowmen can be built, snow angels can be made, along with snowball fights that everyone takes part in.

Needless to say, when the time has arrived to head to Canada, the kids are thrilled. 

They started asking about it the first moment they stepped into the house once winter break had started, going on about how they need to get away and are excited for the road trip. Logan chuckles, kissing the top of their heads and tell them they leave in a couple days. Even Rosie, their six-month-old puppy is excited. Their kitten, Cat, though? Not so much.

You see, Cat is tiny and he’s grumpy because he’s always cold. To try and help with that, one of Laura’s doll’s sweaters was a good fit for him, and now he’s constantly wearing it during the winter. He seeks warmth from his humans, as well, falling asleep curled up in the clothes they're wearing, sleeping between them sitting on the couch, and he even cuddles with Rosie when she’s asleep. 

The kids start packing their bags that night. Peter picks out his new camera lens to use for the trip, wanting to take as many pictures to document their trip as they can, Laura goes through a bunch of beanies and pretty much decides to take them all while Logan and Tony pack everything else. 

Everything adds up in the end, and they have everything they need. 

They’re all up bright and early on the day they leave, wanting to catch the sun and get there before it gets too dark. They’ve always made a road trip out of it, because Logan is anxious to fly and he prefers to drive and for them to spend more time together as a family. They’ve all individually complied a playlist of their favorite music, which Peter adds into one huge playlist that plays on shuffle the entire ride so everyone gets their taste and enjoys themselves. Not to mention the trip to the grocery store Tony, Peter and Laura take to get snacks for the road while Logan finishes up last minute things. 

Once everything is ready and the door the locked, they hit the road. 

Rosie is sitting between Laura and Peter, while Cat is bundled up in a blanket in Laura’s lap.

“Everyone good back there?” Logan asks from the driver’s seat. 

“Yup,” Laura nods.

“All good.”

Rosie moves till she settles down in Peter’s lap, already falling asleep. 

Peter runs his fingers through her fur just like she likes. 

“Once we get out of the city traffic, we’ll be there in no time,” Logan promises. 

Tony chuckles, because Logan says that every time. He reaches out, taking hold of Logan’s hand between them and settles back against his seat, getting comfortable. It’s going to be a long wait.

They alternate between playing games and listening to the music, the kids and often Tony singing along and Logan smiles. They eventually get him to sing along, too, and even Rosie is paying attention to that. Logan did remember to pack his guitar, so he’s got quite a bit of playing and singing ahead in the trip. 

Logan singing along with the music ends up in Laura and Peter having a laughing fit, because he isn’t really singing, no, it’s more like he’s belting the words out loudly. From the look on Rosie’s face and the way her tongue is hanging out, she too is highly entertained. 

The road trip is about eight hours and a half, so they have multiple stops along the way. Their first stop is a little over three hours after they left New York, they stop in a wide spot and Peter brings out his camera. 

Logan walks up to Peter as the teenager snaps some pictures.

“How’s the new lens?”

“Great! The detail is insane, I love it!”

Logan chuckles, patting Peter’s shoulder. 

They turn to Laura’s giggles, her and Rosie are running around. Peter adjusts his camera and takes more pictures of them. He looks over at Tony and notices that he’s now holding Cat, the tiny kitten still wrapped in the blanket, and he takes pictures of that too. 

“Say cheese!” Peter says and quickly turns the camera towards Logan, taking a surprise picture before he could object. 

“You sly, sly kid!” Logan says before tickling Peter. 

Peter laughs, jogging away from Logan’s reach. 

“Show me,” Tony chuckles.

Peter walks towards Tony and brings up Logan’s picture on the screen. Logan’s looking at Laura and Rosie, his eyes soft, a big smile on his face.

“You’re photogenic, babe, as I keep telling you and you refuse to believe me,” Tony looks at his husband. 

Logan joins Tony and Peter, kissing Tony’s temple. “Come on, we should get going.”

They’re back on the road ten minutes later, Peter opens his window and takes more pictures of the moving landscape while Laura and Rosie stare out their side. Cat has fallen asleep in Tony’s arms.

*****

Peter’s the first one to wake up, right around sunrise and puts on his warm hoodie and sweatpants. He looks out the window and onto the large space behind their cabin and finds that it had snowed through the night. Smiling, he slips on his snow boots, grabs his camera and finds Rosie lying on the floor in front of his room.

“Good morning, Rosie-posie,” he whispers, ruffling her fur.

She stands up and smiles at him. 

“Wanna go outside?” 

Rosie’s tail starts wagging even more at his suggestion, and she quickly walks towards the door. “Alrighty,” Peter chuckles, grabbing her leach and attaching it to her collar. He opens the door and they both step outside, a cold breeze hitting his face but the sun promising to offer warmth soon. He secures his gloves around his hands and they start walking in the snow, leaving footsteps and paw prints side by side in their wake. 

Peter lets Rosie off her leach and she excitedly jumps around in the snow, Peter capturing the moment on his camera and giggles when she runs around him in circles, flecks of snow flying in the air. He takes a few pictures of the view, the sun rising across the horizon, orange and yellow light radiating and filling the atmosphere. He takes some other pictures of Rosie staring into the distance. Peter turns around when he hears footsteps approaching in the snow.

“Morning, pops,” Peter smiles.

“I see you’ve wasted no time in taking in the view, and the snow,” Tony replies, wrapping his arm around Peter in a hug.

“I was waiting for y’all to wake up,” Peter shrugs, returning the hug.

“It’s gonna be a while before your dad and sister are up,” Tony chuckles.

Rosie moves towards Tony, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greets her, leaning down to press a kiss to her face. 

She responds by licking Tony’s cheek, drawing a chuckle from both Peter and Tony.

“I took some good pictures,” Peter says.

“How about we go back inside and you show me?” Tony suggests. “Besides, you’ll be out here all day with Laura once she wakes up, get the warmth when you can.”

Peter nods, and he and Rosie follow Tony back into the cabin.

*****

It’s a little after ten when Laura, carrying Cat, following by Logan, stumble into the living area where Tony and Peter are sitting. Tony’s reading a book while Peter is going through his phone, and they both look up at the same time at the new presence around them. 

“Morning, sleepyheads,” Tony smiles.

“Morning,” Logan replies, walking over to give Tony a soft kiss.

Rosie stands up and trots towards Logan, he kneels to greet her and ruffle her fur. She licks his cheek in response. 

“Can we take Rosie outside?” Laura asks.

Peter chuckles, remembering what Tony had told him earlier. 

“After you have breakfast,” Logan answers, walking towards the kitchen to put something together for Laura and to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hey, little guy,” Tony coos, taking Cat from Laura’s arm and placing him against his chest.

Cat immediately snuggles against Tony sweater, seeking all the warmth he can find and continues purring.

Peter grabs his camera and documents the adorable moment. 

The siblings are wearing their coats, snow boots and gloves an hour later, Laura eager to get outside and play in the snow. They convinced their dads to join them, which they promised to do in a little bit. 

Logan and Tony lean back against the couch, Logan’s arm around Tony’s shoulder as they watch Laura and Rosie run in the snow, Peter walking close behind, smiles wide and bright on their faces. Logan turns his face to look at Tony, pressing a kiss to his temple and Tony faces Logan and his smile widens, his eyes sparkling. He leans in and seals their lips together with a kiss. 

As promised, Logan and Tony join Laura and Peter a little while later, and naturally, a snowball fight starts.

Laura gathers some snow in her hand and turns it into an icy ball and launches it at Logan. Logan gasps playfully and starts chasing after Laura, only to have another snowball hit his back, this one thrown by Tony. And just like that, all three of them are attacking Logan with snow, not giving him a chance to fire back at them.

Logan manages to catch Laura, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground, her laughter loud and contagious as he starts to laugh too. Rosie is running around them in circles, 

“I’m going to get you all,” he says as he leans down and prepares his snowball, aiming for Tony. 

It turns into a snowball fight between the dads, each one throwing balls at each other and chuckling, Laura and Peter stand to the side, watching them and Peter turns his camera to video mode, filming the adults.

Tony is advancing towards Logan, and then they’re both lying in the snow, Logan at the bottom as they both catch their breath. The tip of Logan’s nose is red, and Tony kisses it before kissing Logan’s lips.

Rosie walks up to them and licks Logan’s cheek and then Tony’s, and all of them laugh delightfully. Sensing her humans’ happiness, Rosie smiles, her tail wagging even more. 

Tony gets up and extends his arm to Logan, pulling the taller man up to his feet. They all watch as Rosie sniffs the snow, and then takes a bit into her mouth and almost immediately sneezes. She looks at them with confusion, not understanding what just happened and Laura goes to hug her. 

“It’s okay, I know it’s cold,” Laura says, running her hand through Rosie’s fur.

“Wanna run around, sweetheart?” Logan speaks when Laura lets go of the dog, jogging a few steps to get Rosie’s attention.

She catches on and sprints ahead of Logan, chuckling, he moves faster to catch up to her.

Tony slides his hands under Laura’s arms and lifts her up and onto his shoulders. He holds onto her legs as she giggles, Peter walking ahead of them to take a picture. He takes one from their back, too.

“Gimmie,” Laura extends her hand to Peter, gesturing to the camera. “I wanna take a video.”

Peter puts it back on video mode and hands it to her. She points the camera and Logan and Rosie and starting recording them. 

Rosie is jumping on Logan, or more like hugging him, she’s standing on her back legs with her front legs wrapped around his waist as he kisses her head. 

Laura giggles as Rosie licks Logan’s cheek. Logan turns back to look at his family and a wider smile cracks on his face. 

They spend a little more time running and playing around in the snow before returning to the cabin, Cat all curled up and sleeping on the couch where Tony was sitting. Laura runs her hand over his small body gently as she passes him by, his purring is loud and adorable, and it makes them all smile.

Tony and Laura are working together to get the fireplace started while Peter puts some food for Rosie to eat and Logan joins them, guitar in hand. 

“It’s been a while,” Tony comments, beaming when he sees the guitar. 

“Yeah,” Logan agrees, “thought this is the perfect opportunity to get back to it.”

“It absolutely is,” Tony nods, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.

“Dad’s gonna sing!” Laura announces with enthusiasm. 

“That I will,” Logan leans down to kiss the top of her head.

Peter grabs the bag of marshmallows and the sticks and they gather around, he puts one on a stick and hands it to Laura and then adds one for Tony and then one for himself. 

Logan starts strumming the strings and they all immediately recognize the song. Logan starts singing.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snow. Skiing. And adorable family moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS FAMILY! I hope you enjoy the fluff and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

They all woke up around nine in the morning, the curtains were drawn back and the sun shinning through the windows. Tony was the first one in the kitchen, he started making breakfast as the rest of the family appeared one by one. Laura was next, carrying a still sleepy Cat who was yawning, then Logan follows, Rosie on his heels and finally Peter, his hair a mess. It doesn’t help that Logan ruffles it and turns it into a bigger mess. Peter is still too sleepy to protest as he mumbles a “good morning” and then falls backwards onto the couch. Cat jumps out of Laura’s hands, giving her a chance to hug Tony and Logan, they each kiss her cheek. Cat slowly walks over to the window, watching the snow closely but it seems that the very idea of it terrifies him because he’s back at Laura’s side in no time. Rosie stands next to Tony, looking up at him until he leans down and scratches between her ears. She smiles, wagging her tail and tongue hanging out of his mouth. One satisfied, Rosie trots to the couch and jumps on next to Peter, curling up at his side and he can feel the happiness when he starts stroking her fur.

Logan walks over to Tony and kisses his temple. Tony turns and faces Logan, a smile on his face.

“Feels good to come out here and relax for a while,” Logan says.

Tony nods. “Absolutely, we all could do with a break.”

“I love Canada!” Laura exclaims. 

Logan and Tony chuckle.

“And breakfast is ready,” Tony announces a few minutes later.

“Come on, Pete,” Logan puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Rosie’s ears stand up and she lifts her face, sniffing the air and smiles when she sees Logan putting her food in her plate. She hops off the couch, jogging over to Logan and happily starts eating.

Peter follows her, taking a seat across from Tony and next to Logan, Laura sitting across from Logan. They hear Laura talking about a dream she had over breakfast. Or more like, six different dreams all blended into one. 

*****

The agenda for the day: skiing. 

Logan unpacks their skiing equipment and sets it down for Tony, Laura and Peter. Tony had taught Logan how to ski when they were dating, during one of their trips planned by Tony where they visited Switzerland for a couple weeks. Logan just prefers to be an observer when it comes to skiing.

There’s a nearby area for skiing that about a ten minute walk from the cabin. Cat is curled up on the couch, sleeping, so Laura quickly covers him with a small blanket before they leave. Everyone has their gear as they make the trip. Once they arrive there, they start getting ready, Peter handing Logan his camera to take pictures and videos. 

“Good luck,” Logan says, softly kissing Tony. “Don’t worry, I’m going to record everything that happens,” he winks, dropping a kiss to the top of Laura’s head and one to Peter’s forehead. 

Tony chuckles, shaking his head. “Come on, kids, lets show your dad some awesome moves.”

“Just come back down in one pieces, please!”

“It’s gonna be fun, dad!” Laura exclaims, looking over her shoulder at Logan.

“Have fun!” Logan waves.

Rosie is standing next to Logan, looking up at him.

“Don’t worry, they know what they’re doing,” Logan leans down and ruffles her fur. “Time to get the camera ready for the action.”

Tony texts him that they’ve reached the top of the mountain and Laura is going down first. Logan quickly snaps pictures of her, clearly having a great time, and is very thankful when she makes it to the bottom without falling. 

Next is Peter, then Tony. They go a few rounds so Logan gets both pictures and videos of all of them and then Tony texts him that they’re heading back down.

“You guys were so good,” Logan smiles.

“See?” Tony playfully nudges Laura’s arm. “He’s impressed.” 

Laura giggles.

Logan hands Peter the camera and the teenager starts going through the pictures and videos. “They’re good, I taught you well, dad.”

Logan pokes Peter’s stomach, making him chuckle. 

“Come on, lets get back. I’ll make something special for you,” Logan says, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulder.

Laura takes Rosie’s leach from Logan and starts skipping around with her in the snow.

*****

Tony, Laura and Peter are sitting in the middle of the cabin, all of them bundled up to stay warm after their skiing adventures. It had started snowing a little while ago, and Rosie’s standing by the door, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. Cat’s cuddled up in Laura’s lap, as she runs her hand over his small body and smiles as his purrs. 

“Here we go,” Logan says from behind them, carrying a tray of hot chocolate mugs with a swirl of whipped cream on top.

“Yay!” Laura says excitedly, carefully taking her mug. “Dad’s famous hot chocolate!” 

“It’s so good,” Peter smiles.

“Always is,” Tony winks.

Logan chuckles and takes a sip.

Laura and Peter burst into laughter.

“What?” Logan eyes both of them.

“You have whipped cream on your beard,” Laura manages to say between her giggles. 

“We’re all about to have whipped cream on our faces,” Logan replies, booping Laura’s face and getting up.

Laura squeals when she sees the can of whipped cream in Logan’s hand, she puts down her mug and gets up and starts running.

“Come here, monkey!” 

Logan chases her around the cabin for a few minutes, everyone laughing and Cat wakes up from the sudden change in noise. He’s confused for a second, looking around and trying to understand what’s happening. Rosie gets excited, deciding to join in with the fun, she starts running after Logan. 

Logan eventually catches Laura, lifting her up and squeezing the top of the can, whipped cream filling her mouth. Some of it falls on her chin and she quickly scoops it up with her fingers and spreads it on Logan’s cheek. 

Peter takes pictures of Logan and Laura.

“Can I get the can? I need more cream,” Tony says, chuckling, extending his arm to Logan. 

And well…as Logan said, they all end up with whipped cream on their faces. 

Logan and Tony plan to frame some of the pictures that were taken. 

*****

Logan and Tony are sitting on the couch around the fireplace, the kids are sitting on the floor in front of it, each doing something different. Logan has an arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulder, with Tony’s head resting against Logan’s chest.

“How was it getting back to skiing?” Logan asks, running his hand up and down Tony’s arm.

“Incredible. I missed it,” Tony replies. “And I’ve still got it,” he chuckles. “It’s been a while, so I wasn’t very sure.”

“You’re just as good as when you taught me in Switzerland,” Logan chuckles. 

Tony smiles. “You did a good job back then, Howlett.” 

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Can’t believe how fast time is passing by here,” Tony sighs. 

“I know, but it’s beautiful time,” Logan says, kissing Tony’s temple.

“That it is,” Tony moves so he can kiss Logan. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

And then Laura’s turning to face her dads, holding Logan's guitar in her hands.

She gives it to Logan. 


End file.
